Memory of the Night
by Daniel Darko
Summary: SimonXIsabelle fic. Simon is about to see his Shadowhunter friends for the first time in a few months, he's a little edgy about seeing Isabelle though. Rated M for some mature content
1. Chapter 1: Awkward Reunions

_**Hey! This is my first fan fic! I hope you guys like it.**_

_**It's a SimonXIsabelle fic.**_

_**It takes place after the events in City Of Glass. Jace, Clary and Isabelle have gone to finish their educations at the Institute and Alec has decided to stay in Indris with Magnus Bane to have a break from the New York scenery. Simon hasn't seen any of them for a month and is still adjusting to life as a vampire. Clary calls him up and invites him to come out with her, Jace and Isabelle, but Simon is a little edgy about seeing Isabelle again after their episode after Max was killed. What will happen when they see each other?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the any of characters or locations from the Mortal Instruments they are all owned by Cassandra Clare**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Awkward Reunions

Simon held the empty bottle in his hand and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Damn it," he said as he looked at the red stain on his white shirt sleeve. He had to remember this was blood he was wiping on his shirt and blood doesn't come out very easily. Simon took of his shirt and headed to the laundry to throw it into the washing machine, but before he could exit his bedroom his cell phone rang. The theme song to _Star Wars_, oh how Simon loved his ringtone. He looked at the blinking screen, Clary's number was written across it. Simon pressed the talk button. "Hello," he said throwing down his shirt, "What's happening over at the Goth warrior training facility?"

"Simon! Long time no see! There isn't much happening here at the Institute," the voice of Clary answered, "How's life as a vampire?"

"Um," Simon looked over at his shirt, "sort of messy."

Clary laughed on the other side of the line, "Blood on your pants?"

"Shirt actually," Simon corrected, "Maia's been away too. Gone to sort out some issues with a rival wolf pack, she's second in command to Luke now you know."

"Yes I heard about that, congrats to her promotion. She deserves it."

Simon heard a voice from Clary's end of the line say, "Come on Clary let's go!" Obviously Jace.

"Listen, Simon," Clary said hurriedly, "Jace, Izzy and I are going to Taki's for some dinner and since none of us have seen you for a month now I decided to invite you, do want to come?"

Simon was about to answer when he was suddenly reminded of the night he had spent with Isabelle, after her brother Max was killed. He hadn't really spent time with her since then. The memory was clear so he knew he hadn't slept with her. They didn't have sex, but it still could be awkward seeing her again. Simon's mind suddenly became sidetracked and his phone slipped from his fingers.

"Simon?" Clary's voice came from his feet, "Simon you there?"

Simon picked his phone up from the floor and took it to his ear, "Clary? Yes, I'm here. I'll come. Taki's right?"

"Yeah, you know the way. Okay see you there. Love you."

"Don't let Jace hear you say that."

"Jace doesn't care, he just rolled his eyes."

"Sounds like him," Simon laughed, "okay bye." Clary said goodbye and Simon hung up. He looked over to his shirt and breathed a sigh, or tried to. Sometimes it was no fun being dead. He took his blood stained shirt and threw it into the washing machine, burying it in piles of dirty washing. Back in his room he took a new shirt from his chest of draws slipped it over his head.

He hurriedly scribbled a note on a piece of paper and stuck it on the fridge door. Then he left.

The Shadowhunters were waiting outside Taki's resturaunt, Clary waved and her bright red locks bounced on her shoulders all the more emphasized by the green velvet coat she wore, a golden haired and obviously annoyed Jace tapped his black shoe impatiently on the footpath, he was dressed in a pair of blue acid wash jeans and a white shirt and Isabelle seemed to have found something wrong with her flawless nails, she was dressed all in white except for a black jeans, her eyes and hair stood out and seemed almost like darkness itself. _So hot_, Simon thought to himself.

"C'mon bloodsucker," Jace called him by his insulting Downworlder nick name. Clary jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and ran up to meet Simon. "Hey," Jace complained, "What was that for?"

"You know what for," Clary said in a warning tone as she hugged Simon.

"Well hurry up," Jace said heading for the door, "I'm starved"

"Come on Simon," Clary took his hand and pulled him towards the door. Simon looked over in Isabelle's direction, she was coming up behind them with her head down.

"Hi Izzy," Simon lifted his hand up in gesture.

"Hi Simon," Isabelle pushed past him and Clary and through the door, she didn't even look at Simon! He knew seeing Isabelle again would be awkward, but even so that moment still dashed whatever hopes he of a happy reunion between them. Clary and Simon followed Isabelle past the Ifrit who stood watch at the entrance and into Taki's.

Jace waved over the three who had just entered. Clary slipped into the seat beside her boyfriend and Simon sat down opposite to them, Isabelle moved in next to him. The air seemed suddenly still when she sat down. Her hair smelt like vanilla, Simon loved that smell. Clary, Jace, Simon and Isabelle looked at their menus. "Hey vampire, bat, lamb or cow?" Jace raised an eyebrow at Simon.

"Lambs blood," Simon answered, "bats blood is disgusting."

"Righto," Jace looked over to Isabelle, "Izzy?"

"I'm just going to have a honey mango smoothie," Isabelle answered and closed her menu.

"We'll just share some fries right Jace?" Clary closed her menu and leaned onto her boyfriends shoulder.

"Okay but I really want a hamburger," Jace said, "Waitress!"

A fairy girl with autumn leaves for hair and pure green eyes appeared at Jace's call. "What would you like?" She asked taking out her pen and pad from her apron. As Clary told the fairy girl the orders Simon took the chance to speak to Isabelle.

"Isabelle," he said.

"Yes?" She answered but she still wouldn't lift her head to look at him when she spoke. Simon really wanted to hold her, to hold her and ask what's wrong, but he couldn't. The best he could come up with was.

"Haven't seen you in ages," he said, "what's up?"

"Nothing," Isabelle said quietly.

"There has to have been something," Simon persisted.

"No nothing, just the usual"

"The usual is excitement enough"

"Uh huh"

There was a moment when neither said a thing.

"Food's here!" Came Jace's voice, "Dig in"

* * *

_**Well there it is. Chapter one is done. I look forward to truthful reviews, however harsh.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Chapter 2: Confession will be published soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

_**Chapter 2 is here! I really do have high hopes for this story. **_

_**Quick recap: Simon has just met up with Clary, Jace and Isabelle at Taki's after having not seen any of them for a month. And there is some tension between Simon and Isabelle because of their night in Alicante. **_

_**In this chapter Simon intends to sort things out with Isabelle, but when she takes him to her room to talk privately could their feelings get in the way of them talking?**_

Chapter 2: Confession

When the four of them had finished they'd exited Taki's and headed towards the Institute. Simon didn't really feel like going home just yet, so he tagged along, walking in between Clary and Isabelle. The air was like ice between him and Isabelle and he found it hard to breath. Then he remembered he was a vampire and they don't breath. Even so, there was a strange wall between them. It was like looking through a telescope, seeing Isabelle so close and not being able to reach her because she was so far away. "Isabelle-" Simon started.

"Simon," Isabelle interrupted him, "can I talk to you in private once we are at the Institute?"

Simon swallowed this was his chance to straighten things out with her. "Okay," he answered.

The Gothic Cathedral that was the Institute loomed above Simon and his companions as they made their way across the street. Jace pushed open the huge doors and they all entered and headed to the elevator. Simon was always wary about walking into a church now that he was a vampire. The ride up was quiet no one said a word. When the elevator doors opened Jace stepped out first with Clary close behind him. Simon went to follow but Isabelle snatched his wrist to stop him. Simon made no effort to struggle.

Isabelle led him to her room. She turned the handle and opened the door. She entered with her arms wrapped around herself and Simon followed her. "Close the door," she said to him, "please."

Simon closed the door and rested his forehead on it. _Okay_, Simon said in his mind, _I'll talk first, bring the matter up straight away. No dodging the point. _He clenched and unclenched his fists. But he could help but feel slightly strange about being in Isabelle's room alone with her. He shook his head and turned around, "Isabelle I-"

He didn't finish the sentence. Isabelle threw herself onto him in a kiss. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Simon was so shocked he just stood there, eyes wide. He didn't know what to do. Isabelle obviously took this as an invitation, she parted Simon's lips with her own and pulled him closer to her. Simon snapped out of his shock and put one hand around the girl's waist and the other through her hair. He loved this and Isabelle obviously felt the same way. He could feel her heat beat increase.

He stopped kissing her and went to her neck. He brushed his lips over her pale flesh, he rubbed his nose from her collarbone to her chin and kissed her neck again. Isabelle unwrapped her arms from Simon's neck and put them under his shirt. Simon invited this and responded by lifting up his arms, off came his shirt and it fell to the floor soundlessly. Simon lifted Isabelle effortlessly off the ground and she hooked her legs around his waist as she undid the buttons of her top. He caressed her neck with his lips, he could hear her heavy breathing, feel her body heating up. Simon took her to the bed and they fell onto the soft mattress.

Isabelle grasped Simon's wrists in an iron grip and flipped them over so she was now sitting on top him. She pinned the boy's hands up to the corners of the bed, he grinned at her showing long needle-like incisors. She kissed his neck and then his chest, Isabelle could feel Simon shaking with excitement under her touch. She pressed her body against his and kissed him on the lips.

Simon didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was beginning to get hard to control himself, he knew his fangs had come out. He kissed Isabelle and her grip loosened on his wrists. Simon took this chance and reached down to unbuckle his belt. All of a sudden Isabelle stopped kissing him. "Wait," She said and pushed herself off Simon, "it's happening again." Her voice shook as she said the words. She stood up and walked over to her vanity and looked at Simon through the reflection. Abruptly, she broke into tears and fell into the chair. Simon sat up on the bed.

"Izzy?" He said softly, "Izzy what's wrong?" But Isabelle just continued to sob uncontrollably. Simon strode towards the vanity where Isabelle was. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she drew back as if his touch burned her. "Izzy," Simon said again, "what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? What's the problem?" She yelled and got up from the chair, "You are Simon! You are what the problem!"

"How," Simon said confused, "am I the problem?"

"Ever since that night," Isabelle said, "you have been in my mind! I can't get you out, no matter what I do. By the Angel I can't even forget you when I'm fighting demons! I can't control myself anymore!"

"How do think I feel?" Simon raised his voice, "I haven't had any real sleep in weeks! And when I finally get to sleep you are all I dreamt about! I can't concentrate on my school studies or anything for that matter! And on top of that I have to deal with being a vampire!"

"What?" Isabelle looked taken aback.

"That night in Alicante," Simon continued, "it's all that's on my mind! Ever since that night you have been in my mind! I cannot get you out! And nothing I tried could change that! I love you Isabelle Lightwood! And as much as I tried to deny it I couldn't go through a single day when you weren't on my mind! You-"

He stopped, realising what he had just said.

A deafening silence crossed over the room. Both Isabelle's and Simon's eyes were locked and both of them were filled with mixed emotions, most overwhelming of all confusion. Neither of them tried to break the icy silence. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Isabelle and Simon's stare broke as they looked at the door with wide eyes. It opened a crack and Clary's auburn head came through. "I can hear shou-" She stopped to look at the scene she had just stumbled upon, "-ting? Um… yes." Her green eyes were full of shock as they darted from Simon to Isabelle and back again.

"Clary it's not what you think," Simon said, "this is just-" He looked over to Isabelle for support, but she just continued to stare at Clary.

"Right," was all Clary could say, she cleared her throat, "It's you guys' choice anyway. Just um… this is really awkward. I'll just go and leave you two to it. Bye." She closed the door, only for it to be opened again almost instantly by Jace.

"Okay!" Jace shouted, "Gear up Clary and Izzy we got demons to kill!" The door was wide open and, if Simon could, he'd probably have died with embarrassment. Behind Jace and Clary stood Maryse,  
Isabelle's mother. Jace broke into maniacal laughter and almost fell to the floor. "Simon's finally getting lucky huh?" he said in between his episodes. Clary lifted her hand up as if to hit him, but just grabbed his collar and dragged him away.

"C'mon asshat," She said.

"Hey mom," Isabelle said with an awkward smile and wave, "What's up?"

"Right," Maryse shook her head, "We'll talk later." With that she followed Clary and Jace, who was still laughing. Simon and Isabelle were now alone again.

"Izzy," Simon said, "I should go."

Isabelle didn't answer him, a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly turned away from Simon and a long moment of heavy silence followed. "Okay," she said finally but when she turned around Simon was already gone.

_**End of chapter 2.**_

_**I really am looking forward to the reviews you guys have for me.**_

_**Again, thanks for reading!**_

_**Chapter 3: Banishment shall be here soon!**_

_**Edit: I had to come back... first off I reaised that there actually was no confession in this chapter! So I changed that. I also tweaked the ending a bit.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Shattered Mark

Okay, I know I've had a veeeeeeeery long silence in this story. Please forgive me! Anyways I present you with chapter 3! Enjoy and please review. Thank you all.

* * *

Chapter 3: Shattered Mark

Within twenty minutes Isabelle was ready to go. She was dressed in her black Shadowhunter uniform, her golden whip was coiled around her waist. She was just drawing the basic form of an _irataz _on her wrist, so she could quickly finish it for instant healing. "Hello?" Came Clary's voice, "Izzy?"

"Come in Clary," Isabelle said and slipped the stele in her pocket. Clary came in and shut the door. "I'm sorry you had to see that before," Isabelle said quietly.

"No worries," Clary said with a shrug, "It gave me an excuse to smack Jace senseless. And besides," she added, "I don't mind how you live your life, I respect the choices you make."

"You sound like my mother," Isabelle smiled.

"No I don't," Clary said pulling out her stele, "I sound like Alec. Your mom looks as if she could kill at the moment."

"She can."

"You know what I mean," Clary took Isabelle's left hand and began drawing a Mark on the upper side.

"What is that?" Isabelle didn't recognise the symbol at all, it sort of looked like an open eye with three semi-circles around it, she thought.

"_Iothar_, Focus," Clary said when she had finished, "At least that's what it should be, how I imagined it, you should be able to focus more on the task at hand than anything else now."

"But why-" Clary held up her hand.

"Listen," She said, "I know that you haven't been able to focus on anything very well. Today I found out why, it's Simon isn't it? The reason you can't concentrate?"

Isabelle was silent for a long while, Clary took this as her queue to leave. "I hope the rune works out for you." The door closed and Isabelle was left staring at the Mark the redhead had sketched so expertly on her wrist. The smell of scorched flesh hung in the air, Isabelle breathed in deeply with her eyes closed. When they opened again they were hard and icy, empty of almost all emotion. The sudden yearn for killing washed over her like a black tidal wave. She relished the familiar feeling as the sinister grin of a killer washed over her face. Clary's Mark was working all thoughts of Simon had been pushed away. She strode out of her room, ready to kill.

Isabelle, Jace and Clary had arrived at the place where there were supposed to be demonic activity. It was one of the converted to residential warehouses in Brooklyn, about two blocks from where Magnus lived. Isabelle looked up, the only thing that seemed abnormal about the house was a broken window, but other than that everything looked normal. Jace had his Sensor out and was already scanning the area. "There's a pretty good amount of activity in there," he said, "I'd say there's about five of the nasties."

"Five?" Isabelle asked, "Nothing."

"We should enter from there," Clary pointed to a fire escape on the side of the building. Jace broke into a silent sprint and launched himself off a dumpster and onto one of the railings. Swinging nimbly and silently onto the first landing he took an exaggerated bow. "Show off," Clary mumbled and strode toward where he offered his hand and hoisted her up. Isabelle joined them, her whip ready.

The trio noiselessly trotted up the fire escape to the fire escape until the Sensor in Jace's hand beeped twice. "Here," he whispered to the girls behind him. He expertly drew the open rune on the window and stepped into the darkness that ate him instantly. For a moment he was invisible then the eerie, pale light of the Witchlight stone shone through his fingers. Clary and Isabelle entered the gloom. They had entered the-or what used to be-living room. Floral covered sofas had long horizontal gashes cut into them, an old television set had been cut in two and along the wall scarlet splatters and deep slashes ran its length. Jace picked up a broken picture frame, "The residents?" He passed it to Clary.

"Poor things," she said softly, "I wonder if they got out in time?" Isabelle looked over Clary's shoulder at the picture. A soft faced grandmother had her hand on a little blond haired girl's shoulder, a handsome teenage boy smiled with perfect teeth with his arm around taller, more mature looking version of himself, obviously the father and a slight blond woman was behind them almost glowing with maternal feelings as she looked at her little girl.

"It doesn't really look like it does it?" Said Isabelle and at that moment there was a crash, an inhuman screech and the sound of scuttling feet. Clary had her stele in her left hand and a short dagger in the other. Jace took a seraph balde in his hands and it lit up when he whispered, "Jamraerah." And the empty spaces were filled with the pale half-light of Jace's sword. Isabelle's golden whip was uncoiled and she almost lashed out at the figure in the doorway, but she had stopped short. A girl stood in the doorframe, dirty blond hair matted and wild, blue eyes wide with horror. Clary almost dropped her weapons and ran to the girl, but Jace stopped her.

"Wait," he said and looked to the little girl, "What's your name little girl?"

The small figure managed to stammer, "H-Hannah sir."

"Hannah, what happened here?"

"The monsters came."

"The monsters came?" Clary asked.

"Yes, scary monsters. Th-they took Gran and Andrew, Ma and Pa." Clary took a step closer and the girl turned to her, blue eyes wide.

"There, there the monsters are gone now," she said reassuringly, "You're safe now." Except the girl just shook her head.

"No," the girls voice was mixed with another, deeper, bone chilling tone, "We're still here Nephilim. Angel children."

Clary drew back as did Jace and Isabelle as the girl got down on all four and bared a set of savage broken teeth like shattered glass. The shadows moved behind her and Clary threw her dagger into the dark. There was a screech and suddenly the young man from the photo appeared, snarling with the same canines as his sister, Clary's dagger sunk into his left shoulder. Jace lashed forward with his glowing sword but the possessed girl jumped high. She crawled across the ceiling until she was over Isabelle who stuck out with her whip. It snaked around the girl's small neck.

The girl's brother dashed at Clary but Jace came between them and stabbed the boy. He screamed and fell to the floor twitching and jerking. Isabelle had pulled the demon girl from the ceiling and was striking mercilessly at her targets deceitfully innocent face. "Izzy!" Clary called, "Stop!"

For a moment Isabelle stayed her golden whip and her victim took its chance. It dived for Isabelle's throat, small, glassy black teeth gleaming. "You're mine now angel child!" It screamed.

"Israfil!" Suddenly the room became brighter and a seraph blade flew across the room and skewered the demon girl to a wall. Thick black blood pooled around the blade and dripped to the floor.

Isabelle swallowed, attempting to moisten her suddenly dry throat. "Thanks," She said. Jace nodded and took out another of the short metallic tubes that instantly elongated into a shining glass sword when he spoke an angels name.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Clary screamed, "You just killed her!" Then there was more movement in the gloom and three more screeching people leaped out at the Shadowhunters.

"These people weren't alive when we got here, Clary," Jace answered as he nimbly dodged the ravenous talons of a demon grandmother, "they're demon 'vessels'! The demons killed them and took over their bodies!"

Isabelle wrapped her whip around one of the figures necks and pulled. Its snarling head was torn from its neck sending a splatter of more dark fluid across the walls. It rolled over to her feet, Isabelle looked down and saw that it was the mother, her face twisted in an inhuman smile. Before Isabelle had time to even think about what she'd done another demon person caught her eye. This time though it was the boy, Clary's dagger and Jace's seraph blade was gone, leaving him looking like a crazed beast drenched in black blood. He looked like...

..._Simon_.

_Simon on the day he became a vampire_. The Mark pulsed on her wrist. _Simon awash in his own blood and dirt from his grave_. The Mark began to tingle. _Simon again, this time with a look of sympathy on his face, "What happened to Max. It wasn't your fault." _The Mark on her palm was searing with pain, it glowed red. _Simon, half-naked on Isabelle's bed, grinning with his vampire teeth._

There was a loud noise, like the shattering of glass it echoed in Isabelle's mind, then a flood of images and flashbacks. In all of which Simon was the star. They seared though Isabelle's mind, like a migraine threatening to make her head explode. "_SIMON!_" Isabelle's voice rang out in a high pitched scream and her whip lashed out blindly in a giant S. Golden circles appeared in the air as it flashed across the dark. The demon boy screamed almost as loudly as Isabelle when the golden length of electrum wire sliced through his hand.

Clary watched as the Mark of Focus on her friend's wrist blaze red hot then had sunk-no, it was swallowed- into the skin. She quickly ducked from Isabelle's whip and watched as she laid waste to the remaining demon people. Clary and Jace ducked behind the tattered sofa in an attempt to shield themselves. Clary hissed as Isabelle's whip sliced her shoulder, Jace was quick to get out his stele and draw a quick _irataz_. "What's wrong with Izzy?" Jace asked.

"I don't know," Clary answered, "But I think Simon has something to do with it."

Jace raised an eyebrow at her in question. Neither said anymore. They just watched as Isabelle tore apart the remainder of their enemies.

It was four hours before the three Shadowhunters got back to the Institute. It was raining heavily and all of them were soaked through. In the rain the Institute was just a black silhouette on a black sky. Isabelle hadn't known what had happened back in the demon apartment, but she certainly felt drained from it.

As she began to climb the stairs she heard before saw the sobbing, curled figure of a young man. When he looked up Clary yelped and ran to the boy. Isabelle stood there staring at the pained, tear stained face of Simon Lewis.

* * *

All right... ummmm. I can't write much at the moment because reletives are breathing down my neck for the computer and it's 11:20pm and I'm tired.

Heads up, the next chapter is when you find out why Simon is crying.

Side note: I'm currently working on a Witchblade fanfic. I'll put out a message when I'm done with the first chapter.

Thanks for reading (and hopfully enjoying) Memory of a Night so far...

Good night all.


	4. Chapter 4 preview

Chapter Excerpt...

By the time Simon had arrived home it was raining heavily and he was absolutely drenched. "I'm home!" He called from the door as he kicked his soaked trainers off. No answer. "Hello?" Again, there was no answer. "Mom? Rebecca?" He called.

"Simon?" It was his mother's voice, with his vampiric hearing he could tell she was upset, "I'm in your room." If Simon's heart had still been beating then, it would've stopped. Slowly Simon walked up his hallway and turned when he got to his door. The doorknob seemed to make echoes in the silence as he turned it. Simon's mother was slumped over his bed, for a moment Simon relaxed but then he saw what she was holding. A small glass bottle, filled with dark red liquid too think to be any kind of normal liquid. Simon froze halfway in the doorway. _Oh no_.


End file.
